


Behalf

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Series: Black Kings & White Queens [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gore, M/M, Mild Gore, Mouth Sewn Shut, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: Norway almost never smiles.(DenNor, Warning/s: Gore, Mouth Sewn Shut, Major Character Death (temporary).)
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Series: Black Kings & White Queens [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531394
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Behalf

Blond hair as gold as the sun's rays, snow white skin, and pretty blue eyes just like the sky on a cloudless day. Norway always look so beautiful, even in death.

Too bad he never smiles.

In all the times that Denmark has known the other nation, never once has he seen Norway smile. Not even one tiny grin.

He used to be fine with Norway not smiling, he just considers it as one of Norway's weird quirks, like how he admitted to have the ability to see 'trolls'. Then came the day Denmark saw Norway smile. An actual genuine happy smile! With teeth and everything! And he looked so beautiful!

What he would give to see that delighted look on his face again.

But alas, it appears that was the only time he would get to see Norway's beautiful smile. No matter what he does, Norway just wouldn't show his perfectly smiling face to him. He tried begging, persuading, cracking jokes, even making a complete fool out of himself just to get a reaction out of Norway.

The results were nothing.

Denmark sighs. He stares back at Norway's sleeping corpse. That battle must have taken a toll on him if it takes this long for his body to heal.

The both of them had just fought in a battle earlier along with some of their people, Norway got struck down by one of the enemy soldiers, after the battle ended, Denmark brought him back to their home to let him heal, he stands guard in the mean time until Norway wakes up from his slumber.

Although, he got bored after a while, so he kind of ends up watching Norway sleeping corpse.

Denmark reach out a hand to stroke Norway's hair. Even in death Norway's face doesn't change from his usual indifferent expression. It's beginning to frustrate him not being able to see the other blond smile, sometimes he just wants to stitch Norway's lips together to form a grin.

Stitch a grin...

He began to think.

Why didn't he did that sooner?

He gets up and searches the hut for a needle and some thread. As soon as he has gathered all the things he needs, he went back.

He sets down the tools for a moment so that he could check Norway's pulse.

Still nothing.

His chest still haven't moved either.

Still no signs of life.

Perfect.

He takes the needle and thread, push the tail end of the thread into the needle, he makes a small knot at the end so it doesn't come loose.

He puts two fingers on both ends of Norway's mouth, stretching it to form the same smile he saw before.

He holds the needle near Norway's lips, then pushed the needle in, then pulls it out, he repeats the process several times, whilst cleaning up the mess that came from his work. Once finished, he cuts off the extra thread with a dagger.

He leans back to admire his handiwork.

A perfect smile, perfectly stitched onto Norway's face.

He grinned, Norway will be so surprised when he wakes up.


End file.
